TRANSFORMERSGUNDAM SEED: VANGUARDS OF LIGHT
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: The final chapter in the Gundam Seed and Transformers crossover. War is strong in the galaxy, Decepticons rise supreme, alliances are tested, but one person dares to fight on for his beliefs, that person is Arik Yamato.
1. The Legacy Begins

_**It has been said many times before that war is what helped evolve humanity, hat through war, battles and combat we push our limits even further and evolve to create new technology and bring progress to the world. But war is also that which uses our advancements to kill, maim and hurt. My name is Lacus Yamato, I am the wife of Kira Yamato, to tell the story of how we became part of a bigger war.**_

_**It all began on the day the Cosmic Era ended, humanity was in alliance with the Autobots, a army from the planet of Cybertron. We were caught in a struggle that visited Earth before centuries ago, against the Decepticons, a Cybertronian force led by Megatron. While allies were searched for onboard the battleship Lost Light II our home planet of Earth was slowly being conquered, Megatron had an eye for strategy and aimed to increase the strength of his army. But none of us could prepare for what happened next, the Lost Light II returned, teleported back by an army of Dark Energon servants led by a ancient Cybertronian that possessed the body of the Dark Titan known as Metrotyrant. It called itself The Fallen, servant of Unicron, and its plan was to create a massive portal of Dark Energon to bring its master back. **_

_**Whilst we evacuated Megatron ordered his army to retreat as well while he stayed behind to battle and defeat the mad Prime known as Nova. With a small handful of Cybertronians staying behind too the Portal was destroyed, its power source taken and shot by the Gundam Pilot Dearka Elsman. **_

_**We fled and escaped, we had a victory, but at a great cost, Earth's Solar System was lost in the explosion of Dark Energon, Dearka, Megatron, even the clone of Shinn Asuka known as Solon were gone. Also gone were those who stayed behind on the PLANT colonies. But we had to move one, the human Race would survive, we settled on the planet of Gaea, a world rich in vegetation, with aid from the Autobots we began to rebuild our lives and formed the Galactic Human Federation (G.H.F for short), and I gave birth to mine and Kira's first born, a son named Arik.**_

_**On the day Arik was born Kira declared the end of the Cosmic Era, now we were part of a bigger galaxy, this was the start of the Galactic Era for humans. Optimus Prime soon helped us meet the Galactic council, made up of many species. Yzak Joule become our representative, while Kira became the head of the G.H.F and leader of Gaea itself.**_

_**Soon we created new colonies thanks to our long standing alliance to the Autobots, we created new ships and Mobile Suits, built cities and converted moons into bases to strengthen our forces, we did not wish for war, but others may have wanted it.**_

_**On G.E 0014, War came to us once again, The Decepticons returned, we learnt from Optimus that they had been restoring their forces on the planet of Charr, they first struck against a small mining Planet for its energy resources, led by their new Leader, Galvatron. With Megatron gone he now stood as their Leader, as frightening and powerful as Megatron had been. He made his declaration, the Galaxy was to bow to Decepticon might, the choice was simple, submission or death. **_

_**The council naturally responded by arguing with each other, at once pointing blame at the Autobots, just like the council of PLANT did. Myself and Optimus stood firm that we had to stop Galvatron here and now and that together we could end this centuries old war. But not all shared our optimism and some even chose to join the Decepticons out of fear. The strongest of these were those of the planet Nebulos, their king Garren agreed to aid the Decepticons in exchange for access to Mobile Suit Technology stolen from us via the Soundwave. Garren had fallen jealous of our Weapons and wanted his own, with the aid of the Decepticon Zarak the Nebulon military grew in strength rapidly and soon the Autobots and the G.H.F were at full blown war with the Decepticons and Nebulos. At first the battleline was even, until the day their forces launched a full strike against Gaea, ships from both factions everywhere, by the time both allied forces could send aid the Planet was already lost as we began evacuating troops. The year was G.E 21, it was this year things began to change.**_

The Central City of Minerva was in flames, buildings and Mobile Suits were alight as Shuttles were launching, every surviving civilian was loaded onboard as the Fleets of Autobots and G.H.F fought to keep enemies at bay from destroying them as the Cybertronian space bridges were being pushed to capacity to transport shuttles and moving the colonies in the Gaea region into Cybertron Space. Down below on the planet the last Evacuees were boarding the Archangel while Autobot and G.H.F forces held off the enemy, however the combination of Decepticon and the Nebulons Leo Mobile Suits were making it difficult, even with the combined leadership of Kira Yamato and Optimus Prime.

"The ships nearly loaded up!" Athrun reported as the Justice landed after taking two Leo's who were using flight packs.

"Magnus you guys ready for the cover barrage?" Rodimus asked as he and Drift were dealing with the Predacons.

"We have Metroplex moved into position, once you guys launch we'll begin the barrage and Gate out, the last few colonies are moving in" Magnus reported on the Bridge of the Lost Light as he and Waltfeld command the fleet above the planet.

"Omega, cover the Archangel as it launches, then transform to get us out of here, all forces begin to retreat" Ordered Optimus.

"Murrue, Launch now!" Kira ordered as the Strike Freedom lay down heavy cover fire.

"Roger, ahead full speed, weapons to maximum as well" Murrue ordered from the bridge, sat to her side was Lacus as well as her and Kira's ten year old daughter Jewel.

"Kira, what about you, Athrun and Shinn?" Lacus asked.

"Arik's unit is still retreating, we'll wait for them and board Omega" Kira explained as he brought Freedom's sabres down on Blitzwing as Optimus could kick the Triple Changer hard in the stomach.

"Daddy, be careful" said Jewel as the Archangel began to launch, Nebulon commander barking order to shoot it were met by the ferocious might of Omega Supreme. As more Leos and Decepticons followed the order was given as Metroplex opened fire with all weapons from above the planet's atmosphere. Back down below a squad of four Murasame units came flying in with great speed, leading them as Mayu Asuka, the daughter of Shinn and Stella.

"Dad!" she cried as her Mech nearly crashed into the ground.

"Mayu, what's going on? Wheres the rest of 6th and 4th battalion?" asked Shinn.

"Taken out, we managed to escape, Dad, its Arik, he separated from us to lure the Decepticons away but Kaemon spotted the Kampfer heading in their direction" Mayu reported in a panic.

"Stylor" said Athrun.

"No" said Kira as Strike Freedom began to move.

"Kira no, it's too dangerous" said Optimus holding the Gundam back.

"We can't abandon my son!" Kira shouted.

"We've only got ten minutes left to escape, any more time wasted and the Decepticons will be following us in" said Athrun.

"Wreckers, this is Optimus, Arik is still in combat, are you close enough to make a rescue grab?" Optimus asked over comm.

"We've got him on radar but we need to get through this Seeker Blockade" Springer reported.

"I'm heading out now, the rest of you board Omega at once and get out of here, tell Rodimus to close the bridge 5 minutes after you've all escaped" Optimus ordered.

"I'm not abandoning Arik" said Mayu defiantly.

"Optimus has this, all of you onboard, that's an order" said Athrun.

"Wait…where's Shinn?" asked Kira.

Far away from the Pick Up sight a Murasame customised in a Red and White colour scheme dodged blaster fire as it flew through ruined buildings for cover. Behind them was a battalion of Decepticon Footsoldier jets known as Vehicons led by Ramjet.

"You can't fly forever Human!" the Decepticon laughed as he took aim, only for the Murasame to transform and fire a missile barrage which shot the support on two large buildings between the squad and brought them down. Enemies were either knocked out the sky or destroyed as the Mobile Suit took cover. Its pilot as a young man, almost identical to his father, his name was Arik Yamato.

"That should hold them off" he said as he examined the status of his suit, perched on his shoulder was Tori.

"Dammit" Arik cursed, "long wave radio is dead, I'll have to try and find a route back to the meet point, this won't be easy Tori but I am not dying out…"

Before he could finish the suit's warning radar went off, Arik moved fast as the Murasame dodged several beam shots. Floating above it's hiding spot was a Nebulon Mobile Suit, the Kampfer, specially designed for most form of combat. In the pilot seat was the Nebulon Ace and Heir to the royal throne, Prince Stylor.

"I should have known it would be you playing Hero Mr Yamato" he said a sneer as he opened a video link to Arik as the two stared at each other.

"Stylor, still playing The Decepticon Pawn are?" asked Arik as he wasted no time in firing back at the Kampfer, Stylor moved it out the way as Arik launched his Murasame to engage him in a fire fight.

"You're running out of time if your planning to escape!" Stylor shouted as the Kampfer holstered its blaster and drew a pair of Beam Blades, Murasame did the same as the two clashed head on and began duelling with equal skill.

"What happens to me doesn't matter, there is no way I'd let my friends and loved ones die by your hands you Nebulon Warwongers!" Arik retorted but then his alarm blasted as he moved quickly as a beam shot tore the Murasame's left arm off. Before Arik could react his suit was kicked down to the ground, hovering over it were Starscream, Weirdwolf, Skullcruncher, Mindwipe and Galvatron.

"Well what's this? One foolish human wanted to keep on fighting?" asked Galvatron.

"I didn't need your help Galvatron, this one is mine" said Stylor.

"You're wasting time, we should just kill the human now!" Skullcruncher snapped.

Arik was trying desperately to get the Murasame to move but the back attacked had damaged the thrusters. Slowly Galvatron aimed his cannon ready to kill, Arik slowly closed his eyes awaiting the shot as he said one word.

"Mayu"

"Galvatron!" Starscream shouted as the Decepticon tyrant leapt out of the way of several beam shots as the Impulse with its Destiny pack activated dived right in and tackled Galvatron into the ground and began landing several strong blows.

"Weak! Puny! Waste of Metal!" Shinn shouted as the Impulse continued to wait on Galvatron before drawing its Beam Sword. Galvatron leapt out of the way of the swing.

"HEADMASTERS!" he shouted as the three grinned and went on the attack. Starscream meanwhile motioned to Stylor they needed to go, Stylor took one last look at the Murasame.

"Survive this Yamato, we are not done yet" he said before leaving.

Arik began trying to move the Murasame, with no options left he managed to get it to push on its surviving arm and open the pilot door to get out. Only to take cover as he watched the Impulse switching weapons packs as Shinn engaged the Decepticon Headmasters.

"Commander, you came back?" Arik thought as he watched the battle as Shinn moved and dodged against the enemy, but was clearly outnumbered.

"If I had known about how much of a pain you would have been in the future, I wouldn't have let you go so easily my old friend" Galvatron taunted as he was back on the attack, engaging the Impulse and grinned as he dodged a punched and HeadButted the Gundam, causing its face to crack and optic to smash. Shinn stumbled only to realise at the last minute the Decepticon Headmasters ganged up and ripped off the Weapons pack system and disarmed Impulse of its hand held weapons barring one energy fist from the Destiny pack. Galvatron fired at the Impulse, tearing the chest armour away as it slammed into a nearby building. Shinn was shaken as he hit the back of his seat.

"Commander!" Arik called.

"Come now Shinn, is the your own safety not worth a single human life?" Galvatron asked as the four Decepticons surrounded the Impulse as it slowly got up.

"You'll never stop at one" said Shinn as the Impulse's surviving combat knife ejected and was caught in its hand, Shinn's eyes changed as within him a power he had not used in many years activated, "I'll take you all on!"

Arik was left in awe as he watched the Impulse move so much faster, taking the four with ease, countering and defending against every known attack and strategy, his attention was then drawn as the Wreckers ship was coming into view, Optimus already was hanging out of the door was his blaster drawn.

"Optimus, thank Goodness" Arik said as he watched the fight. Galvatron had been stabbed in the leg by the knife as Skullcruncher was trying to grab Impulse. Shinn battle cried as he turned and activated the energy fist and punched it into the Decepticons chest, Skullcruncher cried in pain as his head ejected and his body exploded. Before the tiny Headmaster could escape Impulse pulled the knife from Galvatron's leg and threw it, impaling and killed Skullcruncher.

"Arik! Get to the Wreckers, I'll follow once I…." Shinn tried to say but then was stopped, a beam from Galvatron's cannon tore into the centre of the Impulse's chest, the Decepticon Tyrant grinning as he did.

"SHINN!" Arik Screamed.

_**Once Optimus and the Wreckers saved Arik Gaea officially fell to the Decepticon/Nebulon alliance. Humanity fled to Cybertron where sadly the new of the fall of Shinn Asuka was told to his family. My son Arik too was heavily affected, Shinn was his Commander and had been defeated defending him. He left the G.H.F shortly afterwards.**_

_**While myself, Kira and Optimus continued on battle plans both Nebulos and the G.H.F were dealt crushing blows. Many humans left to live among the stars on other planets, Space Stations and the Colonies we had constructed in the Cybertronian area. Within a week only 34% of the G.H.F remained standing. We still had political pull and were able to lay claim to a large space station we named Eden which became a new home for us. The Nebulons however soon learnt of their mistakes. Galvatron later cut ties once Planet Charr was 100% battle ready, with detailed knowledge on both armies he did not need the Nebulons and the alliance ended. The G.H.F and the Nebulon armies still have not called a truce and tensions as still high. It is now G.E 24, I am Senator Lacus Yamato, leader of the remnants of the Galactic Human Federation, trying to unite our people once again and continuing to fight alongside the Autobots, but all I think of now is one thing, Where is My Son?**_

**THE MINING PLANET OF CROTAK 6**

Deep in the rocky Caves of the Planet many forms of species worked endlessly, with tools and Machines to dig out the rich ores within it. The Crotak System was a unique place, known to have mining planets of many different stones, on Crotake 6 it was rich in Coal.

As worked continued the foreman came up to one Mobile Suit in particular, a drilling Ginn Mark I and called out.

"Hey Yamato! I told you that your shift ended 2 hours ago!"

Emerging from the suit was a young man, wearing a black and ready leather jacket with goggles and standard clothing, covered in sweat and soot.

"Sorry Chief, little distracted" he called with a smile.

**THE VANGUARD LEGACY BEGINS**


	2. Meetings of Chance

**THE CROTA SYSTEM, GALACTIC ERA 24**

Standing on the bridge of a ship was a female, her outfit was black with a long red trenchcoat and matching gloves, a gun holstered to her side and her face hidden by a red helmet which had a black Skull and Crossbones symbol on it.

"And your certain it was a direct hit?" she asked.

"Yes My Lady" said one of the crew, "by our calculations if they settle down for repairs the closest planet is Crota 6, The Coal Planet"

"Excellent" said the woman, "follow them, we'll not let a single Decepticon, or Nebulon live"

On Crota 6 another day was starting as the Miners for the 12 Hour shift arrived, the planet took it turns on mining duties, miners leaving were to enjoy some free time and rest at the underground city located on the other side of the planet which they reached via shuttle. Among the workers today was Arik was he carried his bag with supplies for the shift and his regular work clothing. As he stepped off the shuttle he nearby got knocked over by the larger species that worked there, as he got out the crowds he heard a voice calling him.

"Arik!" a young girl called, she looked about 14 to 15 and of African descent and seemed highly excited to see Arik.

"Hey Sesha, when did you get back from the Academy?" asked Arik, Sesha at once went a little red and quiet as Arik chuckled, "you left didn't you?"

"Mother is always pushing it, but I wanna work in the mines like Father does, so Gelpa is letting me tag along with you today" she said excitedly.

"Well as long as you don't get into trouble and do exactly as I say we got no problems" said Arik as he messed up her hair, "how's your Dad's leg anyway?"

"Still in the shop, they say it won't be fully repaired till next week, its driving Mother crazy that he keeps moaning about 'getting back out there'" Sesha told him.

"Well make sure to tell him I appreciate the overtime" Arik laughed. Sesha grinned as a slightly large reptilian looking alien approached them, namely Gelpa, Arik's boss.

"Arik, glad you made it, I need you on drilling duty at the new tunnel in Section 60" he ordered.

"You think there's fresh Supply down there?" asked Arik.

"Possibly, the boys last night picke dup something in that tunnel but you're the only one with a Mech that uses a Beam Drill" said Gelpa.

"Is my Ginn ready to go?" asked Arik.

"Primed and ready, Sesha, your on radio duty with him" said Gelpa.

"Awww, I know how to use a Mobile Suit" Sesha moaned.

"I might let you pilot it a little on the way back okay, for now orders is orders" said Arik as he pulled down his goggles onto his eyes.

The Ginn Mark I that Arik used was partly customised with a white head and was modified for heavy lifting and carrying, on its back was a highly dangerous Beam Drill used in excavations, with Highbeams on the suit walked through the tunnels with Arik at the controls and Sesha in a seat behind him.

"Wow, last time I was here this tunnel wasn't even around" said Sesha as she watched on the screen.

"Well we got some new workers and mechs lately, I hear word they maybe bringing in a few MAs too" said Arik.

"Hey Arik, can I ask you something?" asked Seha after a short while later.

"Sure, go ahead" said Arik.

"You told me you were a Gaea survivor yes?" Sesha asked.

"Yeah, I managed to escape with everyone else" said Arik.

"Why did you come here of all places?" asked Sesha. Arik fell silent for a moment.

"I wanted to get away, too many memories, bad ones. At least here I can help make a difference" he explained.

"Is that why you save up so much of your money you make? Got big plans?" Sesha asked.

"Just doing what I can to survive" said Arik when suddenly his bag shuffled, Sesha looked down as curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Flying out was Tori as the little bird landed on Arik's shoulder and turned to chirp at Sesha.

"Hi Tori" she giggled, Tori chirped then pecked Arik a few time.

"Alright, I'm sorry I didn't get you out yet" Arik sighed as he looked ahead "this is the spot"

As they stared at the rock face Arik had the Ginn activate the drill, along the sides miniature beam blades ignited which when the spinning began it created a sort of beam lance which coukd drill into the hard rock.

"Hey Arik" said Sesha, *I'm looking at the radar, is it me or does it sound like on the other side its hollow?"

"What makes you ask that?" asked Arik.

"Because I'm picking up a faint signal on the other side. It's metal" explained Sesha.

Arik looked at the radar and checked the readings several times as he kept the drill in position.

"No doubt about it, alright let me know when we hit the other side and I'll switch tools" he instructed, Sesha nodded as Arik kept drilling, getting closer to going through the other side, begore long Sesha motioned him to stop as the Ginn placed the drill down and drew a Beam Pick Axe and began striking at the rock to chip it away, all the while making sure it wasn't going to collapse or cave in on them.

A hour past until they cleared enough stone as Arik switched on the suits built n spot light before grabbing a torch, breathing kit and putting on his goggles.

"Alright, stay here with Tori" he told Sesha, she nodded as he slowly climbed out and shinned his torch into the new cave they had drilled.

"See anything?" Sesha asked over the Mechs Speakers.

"Nothing yet" said Arik as he turned on his torch to light up the area and nearly fell over in surprise as metal reflecte doff the torch.

"Sesha, move the Ginn's spotlight where my torch is pointing now" Arik instructed, Sesha did so with some aid from Tori as it lit up what Arik had seen. The metal was silver and grey and as Arik moved his torch around it he discovered what they were looking at.

"It looks like it's a shuttle" he said.

"But it looks untouched, plus it looks more like a storage unit than anything else goven the thrusters and lack of wings" said Sesha.

"Yeah, get on the radio to Gelpa, tell him we need an extraction team down here" said Arik as he leapt back into the Ginn after marking the area. Sesha was already on the communicator when she passed it to Arik with a look of concern.

"Gelpa, we found something in…" he began.

"Arik, a ship just crash landed in this area, get up here quickly!" Gelpa was saying in a panic.

Before long Arik's Ginn was back on the surface as Gelpa was ordering teams into position. The ship had crashed into some of the drilling equipment and was smoking in several areas. Fire and rescue crews were on standby and several miner teams were ready to assist. Arik and Sesha got out the Ginn and ran over to Gelpa.

"That's Cybertronian" said Arik.

"How would I know? I don't get involved in that department" said Gelpa.

"It's Cybertronian, the design and materials give it away" explained Arik as he noticed the damaged areas, "looks to me like their ships main thrusters and turrets were targeted, whoever attacked them seemed to let them crash"

"We should have the planets satellites scan the nearby area" suggested Sesha.

"Already done that, we're gonna be hailing most ships in the area if they approach" said Gelpa.

"Boss! The Side door!" one worked yelled as everyone backed away, Sesha hiding behind Arik with Tori on her shoulder.

The door slid open slowly, creaking from the damage as a hand forced it open after a few seconds. Everyone was nervous as one of the crew stepped out slowly, hands in the air to show it didn't mean harm, though the stern mood soon changed quick quickly.

"Cyclonus?" Arik asked in surprise and a little confusion as he ran up to the Cybertronian.

"Arik?" said Cyclonus equally confused, walking over and kneeling on one knee as the two looked at each other up close.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cyclonus.

"I've been working here, what are YOU doing here? I haven't seen you since you left Cybertron, I ended up here a month or so later" explained Arik.

"It's a long story, it's good to see you old friend" said Cyclonus extending his hand as Arik shook one of the fingers and signalled everyone it was safe to approach. Sesha ran over to Arik at once as Tori flew onto Cyclonus' finger.

"Tori, good to see you too, Arik its crucial my ship gets off world quickly, you better come aboard so I can explain" said Cyclonus as he welcomed Arik onto the ship. Arik looked as Sesha took his hand and the two walked aboard while Gelpa ordered fire teams to help put out any flames.

"Welcome aboard the Alpha" said Cyclonus.

"This one of those Omega classes I heard about?" asked Arik.

"One of the prototypes, the crews on the bridge, I'll explain everything there" said Cyclonus.

"Arik" said Sesha as they approached the bridge, "can we trust him?"

"Cyclonus is a old friend of mine" said Arik, "he's not one to do things without good reason, call him someone who saw the light"

"Cute way to describe it" said Cyclonus as the bridge door opened and they were met by the looming figure of Nemesis Prime. Arik at once pushed Sesha behind him and Tori began squeaking.

"Easy guys, he's with us" said Cyclonus.

"Uh huh, and the fact he was a Renegade Decepticon?" asked Arik.

"Let's just say this crew is a little bizarre, but for all the right reasons" a familiar voice spoke up.

"Drift?" Arik asked confused.

"Good to see you too" said Drift, "think it's time I introduced us"

_**FILE 45-65/BB FROM THE TELETRAN FILES OF CYBERTRON: THE CREW OF THE ALPHA**_

**The Alpha is an Omega class battleship created by the Autobots as part of their fleet against the Decepticons following the taking of Planet Gaea, the ships were created under the supervision of Omega Supreme and all carry a white and blue colour scheme. Other members of the project were Perceptor, Wheeljack, the Protectobots and aid from newly discovered Cybertronian colony Caminus via a team led by City Speaker and ambassador Windblade. **

**The Alpha itself found its way into the hands of a crew combined of Autobots and Former Decepticons who in one way or another abandoned the cause.**

**Drift: Former Decepticon turned Autobot warrior, left Cybertron to train after believing dreams were showing his counterpart Deadlock was still alive.**

**Swerve: Expert in many forms of metals, trained in chemistry and espionage with skills in small firearms, Ships Bartender.**

**Fixit: Autobot medic who is here because he was stranded on a space station for years and missed the back end of the war.**

**Cyclonus: The former right hand of Galvatron, realised the path he followed was wrong and decided to become a neutral, his ally Nightstick tragically died at the hands of Galvatron, known friend of Rodimus Prime and Arik Yamato, knows how to use all forms of weapons, maybe the most dangerous Cybertronian alive, likes classical music.**

**Red Wing: A Decepticon Seeker who left the cause when he was ordered to kill his sister for insubordination. Specialises in heat based weapons and recently killed two of the Seeker sisters making him a No1 target of Slipstream, has a long stand rivalry with Starscream, has bested the Seeker Ace every time, likes to brag about it.**

**Flamewar: A Deception infiltrator and assassin who is the Spark Sibling to Red Wing, though trained to be a Deception elite was left heart broken when one target was her best friend, unable to kill them Flamewar rebelled and was targeted by the Seekers but was rescued by Red Wing and the two left Cybertron. Though talented and skilled in her ways she is known to be graceful, polite and helpful, so long as she's had a drink or six before hand, if not then don't piss her off.**

**Nemesis Prime: Acting Ships captain, former Decepticon Commander and wayward friend of Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Elita-1. Tried to raise an army against Megatron but was defeated by the side Decepticon Leader on Planet Master. Though worked with Autobots he left Cybertron in disgrace, his reasons for being part of this crew in unknown.**

"This" said Arik, "is very weird"

"So this is the boy Optimus and the others got excited about being born?" asked Nemesis.

"Nice to meet you too" Arik said sarcastically, Nemesis grunted as he went back to helping get the ship up and running.

"So why did you crash land here?" asked Sesha.

"We were under attack while trying to make our way to Cybertron" explained Flamewar.

"But once we're repaired we'll be out your…what's it called again?" asked Red Wing.

"Hair" said Swerve.

"That's the one" laughed Red Wing.

"Hold up, if we're going to help get this ship up and running then we deserve a little more information, the damage you took were clearly from weapons" asked Arik, a moment silenced filled the bridge until Drift heard the main computer come back online as he started searching files.

"Two weeks ago we intercepted a Decepticon transmission being sent directly to their outpost on Gaea before being bounced to Charr" he explained as the screen brought up a audio file which was played, though fuzzy and jumbled a voice could be heard.

"Is that how they heard it?" asked Sesha.

"No, most likely it was encoded for someone like Soundwave to decrypt" said Flamewar.

"What we did manage to decipher was this one bit" said Drift as he played the only clear bit.

_"Then let it begin, it is time for my home coming"_

"I don't know that voice" said Sesha with a very confused face.

"I do" said Arik, his face losing nearly all colour with Tori trying to comfort him, "I've ever it in the video files…its him isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it might be" said Cyclonus, "Megatron is still alive"

Before Arik could even respond the site alarms were blaring out at full strength.

"What's going on now?" Arik asked.

"They found us" said Nemesis.

Arik ran to the front window of the ship, above the site was a giant battleship, a symbol of the Decepticon logo slashed down the middle and on fire was across its side. On the top of the ship stood someone draped in black clothing with a long red trench coat. Their face hidden by the red helmet with the Skull and Crossbone symbol.

"I am Silver Blackwater of the Dread Fortune Pirates!" she called out, "Decepticon Scum, surrender now or we open fire!"

_**NEXT CHAPTER: AND THE VANGUARD WILL RISE**_


End file.
